


Forcing the Injured Down

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [142]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others force Jared to go to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcing the Injured Down

Putting any kind of pressure on it made him nearly cry out in anguish. He knew it was bad; it was pretty obvious. He tried not to limp, but he knew that everyone knew that his right ankle was badly injured; however, they were in the midst of their tour. If he went to a hospital now, he would have to cancel the rest of it for recuperation.

            He wouldn’t do that.

            Taking a deep breath, Jared eased himself out of the chair, muffling a curse when he stepped off with his right leg. He heard both Shannon and Tomo sigh behind him. Licking his lips, he straightened his shoulders and told himself to ignore the pain.

            “Just go to the doctor,” Tomo sighed, the Croatian pinching the bridge of his nose, “You know you’re just doing more damage.”

            “I’m fine.” He responded; like always.

            “Right, and I always wanted a one-legged frontman,” Tomo responded sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air, “Can’t you just…throw him over your shoulder or something?” he asked Shannon.

            “He’s not as light as he appears Tomes,” Shannon mumbled; his tone sounding as if he was still pondering the idea.

            “For the sixth time, I’m fine.”

            “For the sixth time, you’re not,” Tomo retorted sharply.

            Gently, Tomo tapped Jared’s injured ankle, the singer yelping in pain. “I think I won this argument.” Tomo stated.

            Jared glared at him, “That hurt, you fucker.”

            “Yeah, well, if you got it checked out you would be fine!” Tomo exclaimed, “It happened four shows ago Jay, get off your high horse and get it checked out.”

            “We’ll survive if we cancel a few shows,” Shannon added, “We’ll add them to the end or reschedule them.”

            “The Echelon won’t like it,” Jared hissed.

            “And as much as I love them, they take a backseat to your health,” Tomo stated, “Now come on, hobble to the bus. You’re going to the doctor.”

            Jared frowned, but didn’t protest when Shannon wound the singer’s arm around his neck, aiding him to the bus. When Shannon eased him into his bunk, the drummer smiled sadly, “It was only a matter of time Jay, and you know it. What happen, will happen, but you already have enough problems, don’t add more.”

            Jared sighed, his eyes sliding shut as he let his head bang lightly on the head of the bunk, “I hate this.”

            “I know.”

            “I fucking hate this.”

            “I know.”

            “It’s probably fractured.”

            “Probably.”

            “We’ll have to cancel the rest of the tour.”

            “So be it.”

            “…I hate this.”

            “I know.”


End file.
